Break Away
by Renesmee apc
Summary: As Bella recovers from the Cullen's leaving she thinks her life will be vampire free until four red eyed beauties come along who falls for who? and will the Cullen's come back for Bella? read and see? Saffire55 is putting up the cloths for Jane Bella Alec
1. Those Eyes?

Chapter 1: Those eyes?

Hi this is my first story so can you be a little nice anyway, I am going to post two chapters a day at the beginning but if it gets really good reviews I will try to post three.

Bella Swan

I'm sitting here in the cafeteria with Angela, after Edward left and I stopped talking to people for awhile I lost all my friends except Angela. Jessica hated me now she always spread rumors about me around the school, Mike finally got over his crush and was now dating Jess, Eric and Ang broke up after she found out he made out with Cassie Pierces while she was out sick.

Today we found out that four new kids were coming today personally I didn't care all I ever cared about was him even though I knew he was never coming back. Oh how I would miss the Cullen's butterscotch colored eyes, Esme with her motherly face, Emmett who was my big brother with his bear hugs, Alice and her hyper ways, Rosalie with beauty and brains', Jasper with loving and knowledge, Carlisle with his blond hair and his fatherly way, and last but not least Edward the love of my life, my protector, my everything. I would miss them all, then all of a sudden I notice the cafeteria is oddly quite and as I look up I see four beautiful people, inhumanely beautiful people, just what I need more beautiful vampire's.

Just as I was about to look down a pair of strange, beautiful red eyes caught my eyes.

Alec Volturi

I knew I couldn't but something about those chocolate brown eyes drew me to her, as she looked at me it was like I could see everything that happened in her life. I felt like I new every thing about her, yet I knew nothing at all. She was strange and from what I saw before and what I heard when we first walked into the school I heard some girls say " Bella is such a freak every since Edward left it look's like the life is drained from her maybe if they come back I can get with that sexy hunk of meat" the one she was talking to giggled.

I didn't understand what they were saying but I knew some poor girl got hurt really bad. " I have Bio with Alec as well as Math, Trig with Felix and Heidi, we all have lunch together, computer as well, and gym I have Alec and Heidi. Come on Alec" I felt a light tug on my arm but for some reason I could stop starring in those beautiful eyes, then I saw a small hand wave in my face " Alec come on we have to go computer!" "Sorry Jane just zoned out for sec there" I apologized " Its fine just come on we have to go". As we walked down the hall I couldn't get those beautiful chocolate eyes out of my head, what has happened to me?

That's it for right now I hope I get some good comments and reviews please read my story the chapters WILL get longer and better.


	2. Are you okay?

Chapter 2: Are you okay?

Today I found something that go's great with my story line today I don't own the poem or the character's but everything else I do. Hope you enjoy

Bella Swan

I was sitting in the computer lab when I came across a poem site as looked though it I founda sad but romantic heart breaking story

A Girl and a Guy were speeding 100 mph on a motorcycle

Girl: Slow down. I'm scared.

Guy: No this is fun.

Girl: No it's not. Please, it's to scary!

Guy: Then tell me you love me.

Girl: I love you. Slow down!

Guy: Now give me a Big hug (girl hugs him)

Guy: Now take my helmet off and put it on it's bugging me.

In the paper the next day: A motorcycle had crashed into a building of break failure. Two people were on the motorcycle, only one survived. The truth was only half way down the road the guy realized his breaks broke, but he didn't want to let the girl know. Instead he had her say I love you one last time and a big hug, then he had her put his helmet on so she could live, even if it meant he died.

I didn't notice I was crying until some one said " Are you okay. You look pretty upset?" " What, ooo I'm fine it's just this poem I read it remind me of my ex, not that died though." I said while sniffing " Well here you go I thought you might need it." " Thanks'" I say looking up but when I did I say those beautiful red eyes again " I'm Alec Volturi, the new guy and this is my twin sister Jane and our cousins Felix and Heidi" he said with a smile, all of them waved at me and I waved back "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I've been here for about a year but it's nice to meet you" I said smiling, just then Ms. Spy came in " Take your seats class we have a lot of work to do. 

Later that day….

I was walking down the hall looking down at my stuff when I got hit in the forehead with a locker that just opened, I fell backwards "ouch, god damn it that hurt!" " I'm so sorry Bella" Alec said, grabbed my hand and when he did I felt a shiver run up my spine. " Where were you rushing to" he asked " I have to get home finish homework, call my mom, cook dinner for my dad, read and take a shower in the next 5 hours." I said in a rush, he looked at me as if I was insane " Well you better get going then, see you tomorrow" called as I walked down the hall " Bye." I called back then rush to my car, this is going to be a long night. 


	3. If only she knew or does she?

Chapter 3: If only she knew…..or does she?

I decided to write chapter 3 even though I said only 2 a day but it's 2:37 am and I am bored so here we go.

Alec Volturi

As I drove us all to the house we are staying at I couldn't Bella out of my head when I saw her lying flat on the ground holding her forehead but I have to admit her cussing was pretty hot, but anyway as I pulled through the drive I went vampire speed upstairs on the computer went to Google and typed:

_Bella Swan_

_Isabella Swan is chief of Police Charlie Swan's only daughter, though she likes going by Bella, about 5 months ago she dated mysteries, quite Edward Cullen. Everyone knew it wouldn't last all of the jocks and us popular kids bet 150 bucks on what day he would dump her unfourtanly Mike Newton won the bet but his new girl Jessica took 140 and gave him ten, kind of a bitch huh… well I'm not here to judge unless it is Bella Swan._

_*Lauren Tanner xoxoxoxx _

When I was done reading it I was surprised I never thought in my 600 hundred years teenagers could be so mean and rude but it gave me some back ground information on her, I grabbed a pen and a note pad

_All about Miss Bella Swan_

_1. Chief's daughter._

_2. Had an Ex boyfriend named Edward Cullen._

_3. Is made fun of a lot._

_4. I am completely in love with her._

I put away my stuff and got off the computer and started my homework but as I got to my Trig homework I stopped just as something hit me, Cullen, Edward Cullen, so wait that means _My Bella ,_ I mean Bella dated a vampire, so does that mean she knows …" Oh my god." "What's wrong Alec" Jane said "I think Bella's knows were vampire" "WHAT! She couldn't possibly know what we are" she said " She dated Edward Cullen, the one with copper hair." I sighed "OMG NO WAY" Jane yelled " What am I going to do she has to be killed or turned" I moaned " Unless…. He didn't tell her about the secret.. what if he never told her for her safety or something." " I guess your right." " Aren't I always" she giggled then left the room, I looked at the clock to see what time it was 11:47, I turned over closed my eyes and day dreamed of _My Bella._

Bella Swan

I was lying in the bathtub reading Wuther Heights for the millions time as I was reading I could hear Charlie snore which meant I have been in to long I looked at the clock 12:34 "Crap" I said to myself I got out and dried off, I grabbed my pj's and crawled into bed and under the cover's.

_Bella's Dream_

"_I love you, till death do us part which will be a very very long time" the voice said kissing my neck, I moaned " I hope so" moaning once again started to go down the area where my breath swelled " I love you" "I love you too" all of a sudden it changed to someone coming in and yelling "Get off she's mine!" then ripping sounds_

I woke up panting, I was scared what could that have mean?


	4. Jane knows best

Chapter 4: Jane knows best.

**Hey everyone sorry I confused you last chapter go read it again it make since I accidentally used my older sisters 7****th**** grade oral book report, please forgive me and read it again then come back to this okay, Enjoy! Also when you read Felix Pov italics is his thought's okay. **

Jane Volturi

Oh my brother words cannot describe him, sure I love him to death and Bella does seem like a nice girl and all but…. We can't risk having our secret uncovered. Sometimes being a vampire **SUCKS** but anyway I'm walking down to the game room right now, "Hey Heidi, Felix." I say politely even though it looks like they were suffocating (if that was possibly) each other with there mouths, " Okay I can't be nice anymore I say as I rip Felix off Heidi "Hey!" they both shout at me " Look I need Heidi for something, and I need you" I say pointing at Felix " To go and see if you can find anything about Bella Swan, and come back here and tell me." I say " Why, does our little Jane have a little crush." he says sarcastically " Hahahaha, NO YOU DIP SHIT, Alec has a crush on Bella but she used to date one of the Cullen's, the one with copper hair, now go and make sure you don't hunt tonight we have to figure out who everyone is." I say " Yes ma'." Felix said saluting and then he ran off at vampire speed, " Come on we have a lot of work to do before sun rise" as me and Heidi walk off.

Felix Volturi

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world,_

_I love rock' n roll it makes you lose control_

_Make a wish, make change and break away_

_Ice, ice baby, come on, ice, ice, baby yeah, yeah_

_Okay focus Felix great now I want to sing Ice, Ice baby_

…_stupid Vanilla Ice._

I kept doing this until a heard a high pitch voice talking to another high voice, I started listening " So, I bet 200 bucks, Bella is going to try and get with one of the new beauty kids in the next…week. Deal?" the one with fake blond said to the natural blond chick " Deal but I give her two weeks." then they walked off laughing. Well that was rude. I walked about two more miles until I heard some quite brunette talking to another brunette but this one has red streaks in her bangs, " I fell so bad for Bella ever since Edward left it seems everyone hates her, but neither of us can understand it, The day Edward Cullen is there everyone is friends with her then he leaves and everyone hates her." " Same here I fell really bad as well, well we need to go before our mom's catch us." then they got up and walked off. Interesting?

Heidi Volturi

" Okay so while Bella asleep, we put all this stuff in her room and leave a note saying 'please wear you don't now us but just put it on', hey that will so make her put it on" I said " Fine you come up with a better idea Ms. Smart Ass" Jane said " Fine well go with your plan now hurry we have 15 minutes till sunrise


	5. Break Away

Chapter 5: Break Away

**Thanks to all the good reviews I have finally got the hang of it remember I will update regular unless something happens where I live. Enjoy!**

**Bella Swan**

I go t up this morning feeling really good I don't know why but I just did, then the door bell rung I ran downstairs to answer it but when I did I saw a bag and a note to it: "_Bella wear this outfit to school and we will meet you in the parking lot at 7:25 trust us our brother will love it"*H&J_

"Okay that's weird" I said to myself, I walk up stair and look out the outfit" OMG"

The out fit has a black and grey hang of the should shirt with a gray tank top under it, white skinny jeans, white socks, heel ankle black boots, a black headband, glow in the dark silly bands, two black and brown medium size bracelets, a long brown necklace, a make up kit, and some gray medium sized hoop earrings. After I put every thing on I walked out to my car only to find a new silver colored BMW (the one Rosealie had but silver okay) I got in and drove to school and when I did everyone stopped and stared at the car but I could tell they wanted to see who was in it but they couldn't since it had black tinted windows.

As I stepped out I heard everyone gasp, oh I forgot to tell you I have random red streaks everywhere, anyway all the girls looked jealous and all the boys, lets just say they weren't trying to hide something. I walked to the parking lot and waited like I was told when Heidi and Jane came " I knew it, all you needed was a little make over to boost your confidence. Told you it would work Heidi!" she squealed " You look beautiful Bella now go woo our brot…I mean our cousin" she said " What do you mean Alec doesn't like me, no one likes me all the boys only like me cause of the push up you gave me and the cloths and the car other than that they hate me." I said "Trust me Bella my brother does like you now we have Bio lets go." she said grabbing my arm" Vampire" I mutter under my breath but not rude just to knowledge that I know, stops and sighs" I knew you would come out and say it but yes we are, but my brother still like you do come on"

_5 minutes later_

" Hi, Alec." I say, he looks up and smiles " Hey beautiful." I laugh because I know I'm not but maybe for today I can be…." Look Bella come sit with us at lunch because I real….."

"Mr. Volturi talk on you own time not mine, you got it" Mr. Varner said " Yes sir" Alec said then smirked at me

**Alec Volturi**

_During Lunch…_

"Dear students our talent show is being held next period, can everyone please proceed to the gym after class, Thank you."

_About 10 minutes later_

Our first act is Marty Phil doing the piano while juggling….and our next act is Bella Swan Sing: Bella walked on stage and went to the Piano sat down and started singing:

_Grew up in a small townAnd when the rain would fall downI'd just stare out my windowDreaming of what could beAnd if I'd end up happyI would pray (I would pray)Trying hard to reach outBut when I tried to speak outFelt like no one could hear meWanted to belong hereBut something felt so wrong hereSo I prayed I could break awayI'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyI'll do what it takes til' I touch the skyAnd I'll make a wishTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget all the ones that I loveI'll take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakawayWanna feel the warm breezeSleep under a palm treeFeel the rush of the oceanGet onboard a fast trainTravel on a jet plane, far away (I will)And breakawayBuildings with a hundred floorsSwinging around revolving doorsMaybe I don't know where they'll take me butGotta keep moving on, moving onFly away, breakawayI'll spread my wingsAnd I'll learn how to flyThough it's not easy to tell you goodbyeI gotta take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget the place I come fromI gotta take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakaway, breakaway, breakaway _

Bella got up and bowed, before you knew it everyone was clapping and cheering, "WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO! GO BELLA" Jane screamed as well as Felix and Heidi, all I could do was stare at her and when she caught my eye she stared at me with love and me to her. As she walked off stage I ran over to her, picked her up and kissed her. Her lips where so warm, soft and loving, At that moment I knew I would never leave her, Bella, _My Bella._

_That the end of this chapter if you didn't see I will write 20 or 30 chapters if you guys still like it but I might also work on another piece. Love Ya Bye_


	6. Not Going To Write You A Love Song

Chapter 6: Total Eclipse Of The Heart

**Hey guys Chap. 6 is here and we skipped a little bit of time. Alec and Bella have been 2 months remember when story started school just started, okay just don't want to confuse you, hope you like it. Alec and Bella have a fight. ****L**

**Bella Swan**

Alec you are difficult, I didn't do anything okay so suck it up!" I said, me and Alec have been for awhile " You don't get it Bella you shouldn't even have been with him….!" " I WASN'T WITH HIM WE ARE SCIENCE PARTNERS, JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed at him, sometimes I don't get him " HE LOOKS AT YOU AS IF YOU BELONG TO HIM, HE LOOK'S DOWN YOUR SHIRT IF YOU BEND OVER SAME AS YOUR ASS… YOU BELONG TO ME!" he yelled at me " YOU KNOW WHAT ALEC GET OUT, IT'S MY HOUSE AND IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS I MIGHT BELONG TO HIM!" slamming the door in his face. I ran up stairs to my computer, went to my e-mail and started typing

_Dear Alice, It's Bella me and Alec are having problems, we have fought twice in the past two weeks. I hate fighting with him he knows I love him and not Johnny so he always gets jealous but when ever he's with Lauren and I start getting jealous he says I shouldn't be jealous that he just loves me. Alice if you get this please help me, look into the future anything just help me, us, please *Love, Bella __J Send_

After I clicked send I got up, Went to the shower and turned it on and got in

_15 minutes later_

I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out, after blow drying my hair and brushing it, I walked back to my room and changed into, my Drake T-shirt and my red plaid Pj pants with some skull sock and my hair up. I lied down in bed and dreamed of Alec and me.

**Alice Cullen**

_Dear Bella, It's me Alice, you and Alec are going to be happy but you will have many problems on the way just to warn you. I miss you Love you *Alice Cullen __J_

**Bella Swan**

I woke up at 3:00 am so I wrote a song:

_Head under waterAnd they tell me to breathe easy for a whileThe breathing gets harder, even I know thatMade room for me but it's too soon to seeIf I'm happy in your handsI'm unusually hard to hold on toBlank stares at blank pagesNo easy way to say thisYou mean well, but you make this hard on meI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it'sMake or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a betterReason to write you a love song todayI learned the hard wayThat they all say things you want to hearAnd my heavy heart sinks deep down under you andYour twisted words,Your help just hurtsYou are not what I thought you wereHello to high and dryConvinced me to please youMade me think that I need this tooI'm trying to let you hear me as I amI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it'sMake or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a betterReason to write you a love song todayPromise me that you'll leave the light onTo help me see with daylight, my guide, gone'cause I believe there's a way you can love meBecause I sayI won't write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it's make or break in thisIs that why you wanted a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it's make or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf your heart is nowhere in itI don't want it for a minuteBabe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe thatThere's a reason toWrite you a love song today _

After I was done I put it in my back pack I was planning on singing it in lunch and I hope it gets my point around that I love Alec and no one else. I put on a Dark Blue dress with a bow on the front of my stomach and some black flats with my hair just slightly curled.

_2 hours later_

I stood up on one of the table " Can I have everyone's attention I wrote a song for a special someone and I hope he gets point. I turned on the boom box from which I played the piano part:

_Head under waterAnd they tell me to breathe easy for a whileThe breathing gets harder, even I know thatMade room for me but it's too soon to seeIf I'm happy in your handsI'm unusually hard to hold on toBlank stares at blank pagesNo easy way to say thisYou mean well, but you make this hard on meI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it'sMake or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a betterReason to write you a love song todayI learned the hard wayThat they all say things you want to hearAnd my heavy heart sinks deep down under you andYour twisted words,Your help just hurtsYou are not what I thought you wereHello to high and dryConvinced me to please youMade me think that I need this tooI'm trying to let you hear me as I amI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it'sMake or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a betterReason to write you a love song todayPromise me that you'll leave the light onTo help me see with daylight, my guide, gone'cause I believe there's a way you can love meBecause I sayI won't write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it's make or break in thisIs that why you wanted a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you seeI'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it's make or break in thisIf you're on your wayI'm not gonna write you to stayIf your heart is nowhere in itI don't want it for a minuteBabe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe thatThere's a reason toWrite you a love song today _

Alec came over got on the table put his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face closer and kissed me. I love him and if anyone tries to take him that bitch better watch out.

_If your confused about the song and the chapter, Bella means if she has to write it to mean her for him then it's not worth it because he should know that she loves him with all her heart and so she proved it in the song. I hope you liked it thanks * Neisse apc_


	7. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

_**Okay chapter 7 is here I hope you guys like this one as well as chapter 6, took me a lot of work. This story plot belongs to me everything else to S.M**_

_**Bella Swan **_

" _You are in danger Bella you have to stop, if you don't you will be killed." the weird voice said " Who are, what do you want and what am I in danger of." I yelled " I cant tell you, you must figure it out by yourself, but you will see soon and you have some familiar people coming back to town. Sweet dreams, honey." the voice said kissing my cheek _

I jumped up in bed, panting, it was weird I was having really weird dreams, but if I tried to put them together they made no since, I was so confused but when I looked at the time 6:35, I jumped out of bed and ran the shower after I was done I changed into a plain black long sleeved T-shirt, skinny jeans, and black flats, then I drove to school.

When I got to school everyone was piled around two car's I walked over and saw two car's I never thought I would ever see, I gasped when I saw a head full of copper hair. I backed away and ran to my car, jumped in and speed home. I walked through the door in tears, felling like crap, I threw my bag on the floor and ran upstairs, once in there I looked around grabbed my comforter and threw it in some random direction same for my pillow's, make up, cloths, photo album's, and last but not least the perfume bottle that Edward gave to me before he left, into my mirror. I feel to the floor crying, thinking why now, I was finally happy and he comes back, I cried until I feel asleep….

"_Bella I love you, I never meant to hurt you so bad, you have to trust me not him." the voice said " No Bella you don't listen to him he left he wounded you hurt you. I never did." the other voice said then I felt two pairs of lips on each of my cheeks, my right tingled while my left felt like it was on fire burning my flesh" You must choose and soon." they both said then blackness captured me._

2 hours later

I woke up to someone shaking me, I looked up and Alec was there but he didn't love comforting he looked angry, mad and well just plain pissed. "What's wrong Alec?" "What's wrong, you run home to cry over them! They shouldn't make you cry you have me and my family is it not enough, god you are so stupid!" he said then left. I got up and went to write a song:

(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round (Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears (Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by (Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart (Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong Together we can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart

(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart (Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heartAfter I wrote it down I put it in my bag because tomorrow in music you got to sing your own music. I took a shower and went to bed.

The next day, in music class

I saw Edward but I didn't let him distract me. " Okay Bella your up" Ms. Saffire said, I got up and walked to the piano " I wrote this last night I hope you like it

(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round (Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears (Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by (Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart (Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong Together we can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart

(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart (Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart

I bowed and the class cheered but I saw Edward and e looked at me with love, so did I…..wait what no I love Alec…..I think or do I still love Edward. Oh my god help me please.


	8. The old love, the family, and the giggle

**Hey guys I know all of you want to see what happens so here we go. Characters belong to S.M but the plot belongs to me. Alec looks 19 Bella is 17 Jane 19 Felix 19 Heidi 18**

**Bella Swan**

Its been 2 weeks since that fight with Alec we haven't official made up but oh well. Today in school was boring we didn't really do anything so I'm walking upstairs, I open my bedroom door, you see my room is still a wreck from 2 weeks ago everything is broken, I started walking around the mess when I suddenly tripped over something, I sat up and then I picked up the thing I tripped over, it was the perfume bottle Edward had given me, it didn't have a crack in it and it wasn't smashed. I sat there for a few minutes, when I stood up walked to the window, and dropped the bottle to the concrete. Something happened when it smashed my body jerked for a second then it felt like something was being removed from my body and then it felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I don't know what happened but I felt safer and better.

**The next day at school**

I ran over to Alec who was talking to Felix and jumped in his arms, and wrapped my feet around his waist and kissed him " I'm so sorry Alec, I love you and you only." I whispered to him " I love you too Bella I'm sorry I yelled at you." he said then we kissed.

**This went on for another year me and Alec are getting married, also I get changed into a vampire in a week.**

I was lying on the couch I have felt sick for the past month, oh I forgot to tell you my pregnant. Me and Alec couldn't be happier but right now Alec, Jane and Heidi were out hunting, me and Felix were sitting here when al of a sudden " AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed it felt like my inside where being torn apart, Felix fell off the couch ' What's wrong with you" he said " I think the baby is coming'' I said

**Felix Volturi **

'ummmm okay I know. HEY HEY HEY GOODBYE AM I SUPPOSE TO PUT MY LIFE ON HOLD BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW ACT AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR LIFE IS GOING OOO AM I SUPPOSE TO BE TORN APART BROKEN HEARTED IN A CORNER CRYING PARDON ME IF I DON'T SHOW IT, I GOT THAT NEW IM A SINGLE GIRL SWAG GOT ME WITH MY GIRLS AND IM SINGING IT SING!" I sung a random song, I was Bella's eye twitch ''Felix…''she said ''Yes bella" '' if you don't…..' she whispered ''STOP SINGING A GOD DAMN FUCKING SONG I WILL STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS! GOT IT! NOW HELP ME GET THIS BABY OUT, YOU SHIT FUCK!'' she screamed '' okay, okay'' I went down pulled up her sun dress ''okay push'' as she started pushing I fainted.

**5 hours later**

'' hey guy's'' I said '' Felix did you really look down at my girls stuff then faint after you started sing'' Alec said '' well you see…. Cut my hair cause it reminded me of you I know you like the long due had to switch my attitude up thinking of changing up how I ride no more on the passenger si…. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'' I screamed '' Idiot'' everyone muttered '' Yes but I'm you idiot.'' I said then we had a big family hug when all of a sudden a little girl about two looked at me ''AHHHHHHHH WHO IS SHE!'' I screamed hiding behind bella '' Don't hurt me you can have bella'' the little person looked at me as if I was crazy, then I started floating '' VERY FUNNY NOW PUT ME DOWN!'' the little person giggled then Alec said '' that wasn't us, that was my daughter and your niece." then he picked her up and then he and bella kissed.

**Okay im think I might write some more chapters the next might be action but im not sure yet and then I can write a squeal just about the daughter if you want. Just review and say yes or no to the squeal about the daughter**


	9. Teenage Love

**I'm Back, I have decided that I am going to go on with Break Away. I have deleted the whole story Love Song. So if you read it then forget everything that happened in that story.**

**Anastasia will still end up with Seth but I want it in one story so please keep reading. Love Ya!**

Anastasias POV

" Honey, you have to get up. School starts in an hour. You have to eat, shower, get dressed, brush your hair and teeth, make your lunch, then wait for the bus. So get up." my mom said, then playfully hit my butt.

You see I'm Anastasia, I'm 14 years old. I live with my mom, my dad, Uncle Felix, Aunt Jane and Aunt Heidi. We are all a big happy family. Uncle Felix, is funny, strong, he loves playing Pranks and just having fun with everyone. Aunt Jane how do I explain her, she is very protective of all of us, she acts really snobby and rude around people she doesn't know, trust or like but with the family she is fun , sweet, caring loving and understanding. Aunt Heidi is pretty and when I say pretty I mean, PRETTY, I have always been secretly jealous of her but besides that she just like Aunt Jane Protective but sweet and caring.

I will tell you the truth, when I see my mom and dad together, I feel really sad because I always wanted someone to tell me they "Love me" hold me in there arms, comfort me when I'm sad and take care of me when I feel bad. I hate watching them, I envy my mom sometimes, every night before I go to bed I make a wish on a star and wish to find love. But it never happens, either dad chases him off, Uncle Felix chases him off or they just use me to get close to a friend or to make there old girlfriend jealous. It might sound stupid but when I was little Aunt Heidi and Aunt Jane would tell me stories about how when I was older I would find my prince charming, falling in love, get married and live happily ever after, but as I look back on it I wish they were right but I don't think there is a prince charming out there for me. I feel lonely, and I just want love I don't think that will happen anytime soon, as the kids say at school I look ugly, you see I have black hair with blond almost white streaks in my hair, I have pale skin also like my dad, full natural blood red lips, I look a lot like my dad's side but I have my mothers personality unless with my friends then I act really crazy outgoing and fun, but with other people I act quiet, shy and from what I hear from other people when I walk down the hall boring. I hate Forks High, and everybody hates me, when I got out of bed I saw it was still really dark outside, I was about to look away when I saw a small barley noticeable shiny star. I closed my eyes and whispered " I wish I would find love today' I opened my eyes and the star was shinning even brighter then it was gone. I got up, dressed and everything else, " I hope it works" I say to myself, then I get on the bus and go to school.

Seth POV

I walked to into the school parking lot, I hated that mom moved us to Forks, it was cold boring and plain depressing. I loved La Push, heck I loved being a wolf. I miss La Push so much.

As I walked closer to the school all of a sudden an old yellow, bus pulled up students started filing when a beautiful, hot sexy girl walked off, my eyes went as wide a saucers. A younger girl maybe 13 or 14 came off the bus with her head down, when she looked up it was like billions on cords where pulling me to her. She was beautiful Black hair with blond streaks in her hair but in the right places so she didn't look weird, purple skinny jeans a black shirt with French writing all over it, black converse, and glasses, I just couldn't look away from her Hershey colored eyes, I was enchanted. She looked around for a second then sighed and walked towards the school, people where laughing as she walked by I didn't understand that part at all. She walked into the school and I was about 5 steps behind so when I walked in, people were still laughing but know they were throwing crumbled paper at her. When she walked past a guy with a jersey on with the number 15 on, he slapped her butt and her head snapped up and she jumped, after about a second she looked back down and started walking again and I was pissed, not at her but at the guy I walked up to him, smiled at him then hit him in the gut, he doubled over holding his stomach " Learn some manners Jackass" I said loudly, I looked up and the beautiful girl looked at me for a second, then smiled at me.

I walked over to her " Hi, I'm Seth Mathew Clearwater" I said playfully bowing, she laughed, man she had a beautiful laugh. " Anastasia Ainsleigh Ash Volturi but you can call me Ana or Anastasia" she said smiling " Long name" I say " Yeah my Mom and Dad thought I needed an original name.' she said " Most people think it is weird name, so I don't tell most people what it is." she said shrugging " Well I think it is beautiful, just like you" I said, which made her blush " Ummm well, thanks I guess" she said still blushing, I took her hand and kissed it " It was my pleasure" I said and once again she blushed. Just then the bell rang " I better get to class" she says hurrying off.


	10. Don't Mess With Me Bitch

**I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkk! Hey ya'll I'm back. Sorry I haven't posted in like 2 weeks, so much school and homework. Here is the new chapter of Break Away**

**Anastasia POV**

Lets back up to when I was 13 and 12

**2 YEARS AGO**

**' **_Com onn... lettts goats say hwi to de guyss**' **my best friend Katie slurred, we stumbled over to the guys. Katie is 15 here**, **her to these parties, she always got drunk and later ditched me to go fuck someone. Just then Ke$ha's song Take It Off came on, while Katie pulled me and her over to the guys we started talking to them and flirting. I just stood there quite the whole time not saying anything, just drinking. That night was diffrent though, one of the jocks name Mike came up to me, we started talking and about an hour later and 2 beers later i felt really tired and dizzy. Then I felt myself being lifted and then thrown down on something soft. After that it got really fuzzy, until an hour later. I woke up with Katie yelling at me with Mike right beside her, smirking at me. I turned to Katie she was yelling at me for being a slut and how i slept with her boyfriend. I was very confused, then i looked down and i saw i was naked. Tears sprung into my eyes, then i heard a yelp. I looked up to see Katie holding her hand to her chest with tears in her eyes. Then i felt a small sting, she must have slapped me but since i was half vampire, it felt like she slapped a stone wall. ' Leave no one wants you here, not even me you little slut.' Katie said. Since that night, everyone has hated me and called be a slut. I hated my young teen years. Heck i still hate being 14._

**Present**

' Baby you okay?' my mom said ' I'm not your Baby. I'm a grown adult mom.' i say slapping her hands away from petting my hair. ' What wrong Anastasia' ' Everything no one at school likes me, why can't you just home school me or something.' i ask ' No we can't you have to stay at Forks High, know go to your room for treating me so cruely' mom said ' Fine, not like i want to be around you at all. All you and dad do is fuck each other with your eyes, its gross and i can hear you from my room. Can you keep it down?'. I walked into my room, i walked to my closet and pick out a short hot pink dress that came to my thighs, with some black 3 inch heels. I put them next to my bed and fell asleep waiting for tommrow at schol.

I woke up the next morning, i brushed my hair and put it in soft curls then i put my make up and dress and heels on. I put on some Blood Red Lipgloss, a light blush and some black eyesadow with mascara and eyeliner. I got in my car and drove to school, when i got out everyone looked at me, i heard Katie and her group walk over to me ' Can i help Katie' i asked completely bored ' What in HELL are you wearing you slut, thats my style.' i looked at her and noticed she was wearing the same thing as me, expect she wore ballet black flats. ' Well maybe you should go change then' i said before stepping on her foot and i might have put a little vampire poer in it. She started screaming and yelp, no one was paying a atteion to her they were all gaping at me. This should be a fun day.

**Hope you like it, i will try to post something tommrow, sorry it's short but i was in a rush i really wanted to put it up. Love Ya'll bbye bye**


	11. Sorry

Hey guys super sorry that I haven't been able to update. Our intermet survice was all messed. Haven't had it for 3 days. New chapter will be up tommrow, i swear. It will be about Seth and Anastasia. Love Ya. Bye


	12. Warm, Soft and a Little Salty

Anna POV

I sat by my window seal watching the rain fall, i looked over at the time. The clock read 10:37 pm. I sat in my black knee high night gown, with my hair down. I opened up my window seal and climbed out onto the roof and shimmed down the guter. When i touched the ground and my feet and toes came in contact with wet, soft, mushy grass and soil. I started walking straight ahead not even looking where i was going. When i looked up i saw some rocky cliffs, i started run towards them. When i got near the top of the hill, i saw Seth standing at the top in a driving postion. I looked at himand i must have stepped on a leaf or a twig because Seths head snapped my way.

'What are you doing here?' he said looking at me as if i was crazy ' I came here to jump.' I say walking forward, i slipped off my night gown leaving my in my black bra and underwear set. I got in the diving postion, and dove head first. When i hit the water i stayed under as long as my Human lungs would let me. When i came up i saw Seth surface, his hair was every which way. I started laughing, Seth joined in with me. Before i knew it mine and Seths head where inchs apart, he leaned in more and he kissed me. I felt like i could die at any second, it was amazing. His lips where warm and soft with just a hint of salt on them from the water. While we were still kissing, i felt the water start moving. Me and Seth pulled away and i saw some girls and boys had just jumped in. All i could think about was Seths lips and that kiss.


	13. Unwanted

Hey guys.

This whole week it has felt like i have disappointed my family so no hcap. today sorry. My little sister has hit me and yelled at me all week while my older sister has yelled and also hit me. My parents havent talked to me much. I feel left out and unwanted. I will get up early and post a chap. to each. Love you guys. Sorry

.


	14. Mr Sexy

Hey guys I have a new story called Alert. I SWEAR YOU WILL LOVE IT! Your will really love it if you are an Edward hater :))))


	15. What Ingoring People Leads Too real chap

Back with a chap. a real one. I have been sick, school and other stories but here is another chapter for Break Away

* * *

Anna POV

It had been weeks since Seth kissed me and Prom was coming up and I had no date. I really thought Seth was going to ask me a week ago but he didn't. I heard from Kassy, a girl from my Spanish class say that Seth was going with Madison. Biggest slut in school.

I don't know what I did wrong but I was going to find out today, so in lunch I waited for Seth to walk outside in the court yard so I could corner him and ask what's up. He came around the corner about 5 minutes later I ran over to him and pushed him in a corner

'What's up with you, you've been avoiding me for the past few weeks?' I say look at him confused and a little hurt and by a little I mean A LOT

'I haven't been avoiding you, it's just after that kiss. After the kiss I knew I didn't like you. I also heard from Madison that you kind of slept around awhile ago, I can't deal with that right now. I need to go before Madsion finds us.' he aid before running off in Madsions direction.

The whole day went on with out any real drama, when I got home I called out for mom and dad, until I found a note on there door saying they had to go visit Uncle Aro, Caius and Marcus. I sighed, first Seth thinks I'm a whore which I guess you can say was ture but that was years ago, mom and dad are in Italy for a week and I'm left here with nothing to do.

I walked into mom and dad's room, I started looking around. Nothing interesting in dad's drawer, so I went over to mom's I was looking around when I picked up some old cards nothing interesting again.

I put it back and under the cards, I walk over to mom's closet and went over to her clubbing outfit's when I saw the perfect outfit. A pink spagghite strap dress, pushed my boobs up, and had two holds on my stomach that reached my knees with some silver high heels.

If Seth wanted a slut, tan he get's one. I went to bed after taking a shower and changing into some P.j's. I wonder what tommrow will be like?

* * *

I hope you guy's like it and enjoy it. Love ya, comment and add to fav. list. Love Ya'll bye


	16. Forever is Us

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait I had a major writers block but here you go.**

* * *

Anna POV

I woke up this morning and put on my outfit and shoes. I grabbed my black sun glasses and walked to my car.

When I pull up to school i see Seth standing with all his friends, I take a deep breathe before turning off the car.

I step out of the car and I hear wolf whistles right away. I walked past Seth and his friends. There mouths were open and Seth's face was turning red.

" _Good, he deserves to feel what I do." _I say in my head.

Once I'm on the other side of the building I go over to Nick and his friends and give Nick a seductive smile, before walking up to him.

' Want to have some fun?" I whisper in his ear and he nods fast.

I grab his hand and pull him near the back of the building, I turned around and smirked at Seth before follow Nick.

When we were behind the building and making sure no one was around I pushed him into the wall and started kissing him everywhere, all I could hear were his moans and the slight "_POP_" when I moved to kiss him somewhere else.

I got the feeling someone was watching us but I let it go. All of a sudden I felt someone wrap their hot hands around my waist and throw me back, I landed on my butt. I looked up and saw Seth punch Nick in the jaw, Nick got up and they where having a full on brawl.

I got up and ran over to Seth, trying to pull them apart.

"Get off of him Seth! Why do you even care, go back to your slut!" I scream at him, while pulling at his arm.

He stops hitting Nick and turns around he is starring at my face.

"Anna I love you okay. That why I was hitting him. I'm the only one who should get to kiss you." He says softly.

I raise my hand and slap him across the face, his head snapping to the right.

"Don't you dare tell me you love me! I know you slept with her so don't tell me you love me when you don't." I say quietly before turning away and walking towards the school.

It was 4th period when I raised my hand and went to the bathroom. I walked down the hall when I fell someone grab my upper arm and pull me to the right. I look around but I'm surrounded by darkness. I look up and I see Seth's piercing black eye starring at me.

"I do love you Anna, never doubt that. I never slept with her, I only have eye's for you." He says.

I have tears in my eyes before leaning up and kissing him. I grabs me by the waist and lifts me up so my back is on the wall.

"As romantic as this is, it smells like Bleach."I say softly.

Me and him start laughing before he sets me down. We walk out of the closet hand and hand.

All I know is that I love him and he loves me. Forever is us.

* * *

**Short but... that's the end of _Break Away! I am thinking about doing a sequel. Go to my profile and vote yes or no._**

**_Bye guys. Love you_**

**-Renesmee apc**


	17. Author note you REALLY want to read

Hey guys so this is a quick authors note. So I have made a Youtube account, it is called Outspokengirl101. I also have a Twitter, the name is weird and I just got it so there isnt many post my Twitter name LacyMaybella101 but I have come down to a conclusion that will get you guys REALLY pumped. If I get 1,500 subscribers to Youtube every time I get 50 more subscribers I'm going to do a sneak peek for my story... Anastasia. The new upcoming sequel to Break Away. It will be 1,000 times better then Break away and when I get 10 followers on Twitter I will update Betrayal Love.

Twitter Name: LacyMaybella101

Every 10 followers I get I will update my story Betrayal Love.

Youtube Name:Outspokengirl101

Every 50 Subscribers to my Youtube channel I will show a sneak peek of Anastasia, the sequel to Break Away and if I reach 1,500 or somewhere near there I will post the first 3 chapters of Anastasia.

If you have any questions you can E-mail my gmail or on her.

Gmail:


End file.
